Supernatural Part 1 , Santanna Translated, Englis
by L.Winchy
Summary: After a long time after the death of Bobby, Dean and Sam are in a town called Sunkio near Lawrence, solving most of their cases. To receive a call from a girl named Santanna Gonzales.


Part 1: Santanna.

Dean was as usual

a bar next to an apartment

where he was temporarily installed while it solved a more recent case of suspicious deaths in the city of Sunkio (city next to Lawrence).

(Phone ringing)

Sam: Where are you?

Dean: The beach, looking out to sea as I reflect on my actions. (Tons of sarcasm)

Sam: You're in a bar is not it?

Dean: No, enjoying the holidays at Disney. (Ton of sarcasm again)

Sam: Question to Mickey Mouse if he can come here, if not too busy.

Dean: I arrive there.

(He rises from the chair, motioning as if to say `earned ', and goes to the apartment)

Apartment

(Dean enters)

(Sam sitting on the couch reading a newspaper)

Dean: And then?

Sam: Another death in this strange city, I think it was a woman of about 30 years.

Dean: Blonde?

Sam: Yes. How do you know?

Dean: Yesterday I was talking to a 'Miss' (he rolls his eyes) in a bar and a half she was drugged and commented on two alleged murders of women 30 years old, nearing 40.

Sam: They were blonde?

Dean: No, someone said something blonde?

Sam: Ok, I quit.

(The phone's ringing Dean)

Dean: .. (He throws himself on the couch)

Dean: Hi.

(Across)

Santanna: Here is Santanna Gonzales and I look for Sam and Dean Winchester.

Dean: That's him.

Santanna: Who?

Dean: Dean, who are you, please specify, I have no crystal ball.

Santanna: You are very polite. Anyway, I am the daughter of an old friend of Bobby Singer, and by chance I need to talk with him and not you.

Dean: And how did my phone?

Santanna: It is one of the people could be Bobby, he left to prevent this number.

Dean: Okay, and what I do for you?

Santanna: I do not know where Bobby is, but he said that when it was necessary to my uncle, Joe Gonzales, would look for him, and that same uncle said the same to me if it does not appear to be more at home after a long.

Dean: Where are you?

Santanna: In WilWill, you know?

Dean: Uh? This place probably does not exist, kidding me?

Santanna: Ok, is a neighborhood close to Sunkio. In Lawrance. Do you?

Dean: I lived in Lawrance and however it is strange, I'm Sankio.

Santanna: Great, is the destination. You can pick me up?

Dean: Girl, I do not know you, but you are abused.

(Sam looks with a face of doubt)

Santanna: If you can not help me, I could talk to Bobby, I'm sure he can solve this problem for me.

Dean: I'm not so sure. (He looks down, as those who do not want to talk about). It has a certain street, a name, beyond the neighborhood?

Santanna: Street Street.

(Dean hangs up)

(Looks like a face of doubts and questions to Dean)

Dean: Who put the street name of your street?

(After a time travel, Dean arrives on the Street Street, a fashionable street, with plenty of flowers and trees)

(He sees a girl, white with black hair, patting shoulders, brown eyes, apparently 1.65 m, wearing a short jeans and a loose blouse with a jacket on top and an all star shoes apparently)

(Dean to the car)

Dean: Hey, cute short short!

(She looks, and is approaching)

Dean: You know or have any idea of who might be Santanna Gonzales?

- That's me.

Dean: Okay, did not want to look the same.

(Santanna opens the car door and enters)

Santanna: And you are?

Dean: I am the Dean. Usually girls do not forget my voice. (He chuckles ironically)

Santanna: I expected more from you.

Dean: You're thinking what, I'm male escort? Girl you're in my car, respect me.

Santanna: I'm treating you without respect? Sorry, we started badly.

(She pulls Dean's hand, and greets)

Santanna: Improved? (She laughs)

Dean: Maybe.

(Dean then accelerates)

(After a while of silence Dean decided to use his sympathy strikes up)

Dean: So, I know better who you are? How old are you, no more than about 17.

Santanna: You're not very normal. Want to know who I am? So all right.

(Dean looks dubious means)

Santanna: I am 16, I have no home, nothing stable. I am a hunter, just like you and the rest of the pack. Satisfied?

(Dean laughs and coughs at the same time)

Dean: Do not mess with me kid, not because it looks like a old fool me. It is not hunting.

Santanna: Oh, because he asked about my life, you know more than myself, no?

Dean: You're nervosinha (he imitates with a fine voice, even her voice being a bit thick)

Santanna: And you both an idiot.

Dean: Child is as follows. You only have me to help find your father, you do not know who is dealing with the life of a hunter is not something you play and your father may be at risk. (He looks serious)

Santanna: Do you really think I'm kidding? Can I be a child in his view, but believe me, not innocent. And I know too well the risks that my father is running, just not sure if I should go after, after all, do not know what he was `working`.

Dean: I'm proof that you are a hunter so cute.

Santanna: Actually no, do not owe you anything. Not one, not half explanation, if it believes do not care. I just need Bobby. And who says you only have? Run!

(Dean shakes his head)

Dean: Bobby ... he died. The short time. But we will help you with your father.

(Santanna looks down, as a fight for seconds)

Santanna: I did not know, sorry.

Dean: Do not owe me an apology, girl.

(He stops the car in front of the apartment and down signals to Santanna)

Dean: We.


End file.
